Entre sueños
by calemoon
Summary: Hay maneras poco convencionales de conocer a la gente ... y algunas que nos pueden hacer sentir un miedo inexplicable y aterrador. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


**Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen ... solo la historia =)**

**ENTRE SUEÑOS**

Por Scarleth

Hacía mucho tiempo que el mismo sueño lo aquejaba: Veía a una bella mujer de grandes y brillantes ojos verdes. Sus rizados cabellos caían sobre su espalda como una cascada de oro y en su rostro salpicado de algunas pecas aparecía una sonrisa enigmática. Su rostro parecía triste, en algunas ocasiones desesperado y él ya no sabía qué pensar.

-_¿Quién eres? _– Se cuestionaba el magnate una y otra vez sin poderla sacar de su mente.

-¿Le sucede algo señor? – preguntó George al ver que el empresario nuevamente comenzaba a perderse en sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? – respondió volviendo abruptamente a la realidad – lo siento, me distraje ¿en qué estábamos?

Pláticas y más pláticas de negocios, esa era la vida que rodeaba a este joven millonario. Era la cabeza de una importante y poderosa familia de Escocia. La responsabilidad que tenía era enorme y por lo tanto no le daban un minuto de descanso.

Alto, rubio, de profundos y expresivos ojos azul cielo. Cuerpo perfecto y personalidad arrolladora. Este es nuestro protagonista.

Mujeres de todas las clases sociales no dejaban de admirar y desear a este potentado, aunque él jamás mostró especial interés por ninguna. Su mundo giraba entre las empresas Andrey y el cuidado de sus preciadas mascotas.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas de mi? – no dejaba de preguntarse al recordar a la rubia.

Albert no creía en las casualidades y tener por lo menos 3 veces a la semana un sueño en el que aparecía la joven ciertamente iba más allá de una casualidad.

Las más recientes ocasiones, algo había cambiado en ella. Sus ojos miraban en extremo tristes, se diría que hasta con miedo … ¿miedo de él? ¿miedo por él? … ¿Cómo saberlo?

Despertaba sudando, tratando de conocer el secreto de la misteriosa muchacha pero en vano.

Durante un viaje de negocios permanecieron en la casa de uno de sus socios. Una antigua mansión llena de secretos y rodeada de un aura tenebrosa.

-Esta casa ha permanecido por siglos a mi familia – le dijo en Sr. Mcloud – nuestros antepasados la han habitado y encerrando entre las paredes parte de su historia. El cementerio y todo lo referente a mi familia esta justo en los alrededores.

-_Bien_ – pensaba Albert – _encima del insomnio que sufro por la bella intrusa, ahora tengo que tener en mente también esto._

-Espero tengas un sueño reparador – le dijo despidiéndose y cerrando la puerta para que se sintiera cómodo.

La habitación era enorme, elegantemente arreglada y con una cama que lo invitaba a explorarla. Los cuadros que la adornaban eran muy antiguos y mostraban a gente usando una indumentaria de diferentes épocas. Las magníficas alfombras descansaban sobre el suelo dando un toque acogedor. Una pequeña sala de estar bastante confortable y una enorme ventana con balcón en la que las cortinas se movían de acuerdo al capricho del viento, daban hacia el jardín.

-Está bien – se dijo a sí mismo el rubio – descansemos.

Acto seguido se cambió de ropa, se acostó en la cama y poco a poco lo fue venciendo el cansancio.

En la madrugada alcanzó a escuchar un ruido muy fuerte que lo despertó de un sobresalto.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? - exclamó sintiendo que el pulso se le aceleraba.

No pudo reprimir un sentimiento de temor, pero tratando de vencerlo se puso en pie y se dirigió a la ventana.

Miraba hacia el jardín cuando distinguió la figura de alguien que se acercaba.

El miedo lo invadió repentinamente, sintiendo un potente escalofrío que lo recorría de pies a cabeza y lo dejaba inmóvil. La figura seguía avanzando y cuando pudo distinguirla, su pulso se paralizó y un grito se ahogó en su garganta.

La joven de sus sueños estaba abajo mirándolo. Vestía de enfermera, lágrimas de sangre escurrían de sus ojos, bañando su pecho y sostenía entre sus manos un enorme crucifijo.

Así la vio el magnate y fue lo último que recordó antes de caer de rodillas sintiendo una debilidad repentina.

-No puede ser – se dijo una vez que recuperó completamente el sentido – es una alucinación, no pudo ser real - Su pulso trataba de normalizarse mientras la sangre enloquecida aún le ensordecía los oídos.

A partir de ese día la mujer no volvió a aparecer … sólo llegaba como un recuerdo que lo marcó tanto que se juró no regresar a esa casa jamás.

Algunos meses después de ese incidente, visitó un hotel que estaba pronto a adquirir en la ciudad de Chicago. El viaje fue largo pero alentador. Nunca había estado en América y la idea le agradaba sobremanera.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-Pase por aquí Sr. Andrey – invitaba con toda la cortesía posible el Gerente ante la visita del futuro dueño.

-Gracias.

Hicieron un breve recorrido por la planta baja cuando se llegó el momento de subir a los diferentes pisos que lo conformaban.

-Iremos primero a la suite presidencial. Es la mejor que tenemos. Se encuentra en el piso 40 y es una obra de arte.

En esta explicación estaba cuando se percató que no traía la llave.

-Señor Andrey, permítame un momento, he olvidado por un descuido imperdonable la llave en mi oficina. No tardo, voy por ella – se excusó sumamente contrariado y dirigiéndose a toda prisa a recuperarla.

Albert estaba cerca del elevador cuando lo vio abrirse y se quedó petrificado.

En el interior se encontraba nuevamente la misteriosa joven, llorando lágrimas de sangre que bañaban como en la ocasión anterior su rostro, y sosteniendo la cruz en sus manos. Lo observaba directamente y en ningún momento dejó de hacerlo.

-No subas – le dijo mientras presionaba el botón para desaparecer tras la puerta y dirigirse al piso 40.

Estaba atónito. Un frío sudor comenzó a invadirlo, el flujo de su sangre se estrellaba furioso en sus sienes y sentía su cabeza dar vueltas. Se acercó a la pared y se apoyó en ella al tiempo que el Gerente hacía su aparición nuevamente.

-Una disculpa Sr Andrey – habló sin verlo y llamando nuevamente al elevador que se encontraba ya en el piso 20.

Volteó en ese momento y descubrió la enorme palidez de su semblante.

-¿Se siente bien Sr. Andrey? – preguntó mientras se escuchaba un ruido ensordecedor proveniente del interior de las puertas.

Ambos se sobresaltaron y comprendieron que el elevador se había safado y estrellado violentamente en el sótano.

En ese preciso instante Albert se puso más pálido si es que era posible y lo llevaron de inmediato al hospital más cercano achacando su presente estado a la conmoción recibida por lo que pudo haber sucedido de abordar el elevador.

Se encontraba en una sala especial donde minutos antes se le había suministrado un calmante.

-¿Se siente mejor? – preguntó solícita la enfermera

-Sí, muchas gracias – respondió amable y sonriéndole ligeramente a la chica.

-En un momento viene la jefa de enfermeras sólo para confirmar que todo esté bien con usted y después de eso ya podrá abandonar el hospital. La crisis ha pasado y no hay nada que temer.

-Nuevamente gracias señorita - dijo Albert mientras la chica salía.

Se quedó sólo unos minutos cuando escuchó que alguien entraba en la habitación. Albert volvió su mirada hacia la puerta y se puso en pie para recibirla.

-Muy bien Señor – hablaba la joven que entraba mientras cerraba la puerta y le daba la espalda – parece que todo está bien con usted de acuerdo a los reportes – continuó volteando a encararlo – y ya puede …

A este punto, las palabras murieron en la boca de la mujer y Albert abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Sus miradas se encontraron y la enfermera recordó que ese hombre había sido el protagonista de sus pesadillas. En todas moría mientras ella desesperaba por salvarlo. Estaba atónita, simplemente no lo podía creer.

El magnate por su parte se puso lívido. Tampoco podía creer lo que veía; la mujer estaba viva o materializada, o lo que fuera y frente a él.

-No es posible – murmuró finalmente el empresario sintiendo una corriente electrica recorrerle la espina dorsal – yo te conozco.

-Sí, lo sé - le respondió la muchacha tan lívida como el – por tu expresión creo que me conociste a mi tal como yo te conocí a ti.

Albert no podía apartar la mirada de ella, era realmente hermosa en persona y el miedo que sintiera en ocasiones al verla se evaporó dejando una calidez rodeando su corazón que comenzó a latir agitado.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó acercándose a ella sintiendo como una sensación de tranquilidad lo invadía.

-Sí …entre sueños – completó sonriendo para tomar entre sus manos la fría mano del hombre que de alguna extraña manera le había estado destinado … entre sueños.

**FIN**

**Happy halloween! **aqui les dejo un regalito peque;ito para quienes festejan este dia y pues tambien sirve para el dia de muertos que festejamos en Mexico. Trate de hacer otro fic para estas fechas pero lamentablemente solo pude hacer un capitulo y la verdad no he tenido tiempo ni de escribir ni de leer casi nada ... sorry! Demasiadas cosas ahorita pero espero en algunas semanas poderme poner al corriente. Besos a todas mis candy amigas y espero les guste.

Besotes!

Scarleth =)


End file.
